


[Podfic] You're All I Want (My Fantasy)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Charles, Erik, and a photo booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You're All I Want (My Fantasy)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're All I Want (My Fantasy)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28061) by helens78. 



Cover Art provided by the ever-lovely Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20You%27re%20All%20I%20Want%20%28My%20Fantasy.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:07
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BXMFC%5D%20You%27re%20All%20I%20Want%20%28My%20Fantasy%29.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:07

## Reader's Notes

CHARLES AND ERIK AND CUTENESS!!!!!!!!!!

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
